The Night Awaiting
by Thomson
Summary: *Spoilers for "A Good Day to Die"*  Will has another truth to share with the group: his regrets for what he did to his father.


Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood BBC nor have I ever.

A/N: When I watched the episode "A Good Day to Die", I felt like Will got gypped on his truth during the Kalila and Dimna game. I mean, it's great that he *Spoiler* professes his love for Djaq, but I felt like he may have had more to say. So, here it goes. Please read and review.

"Kalima! Boring!" Much cried, obviously annoyed. Djaq did not even spare him a glance as she corrected,

"Kalila." Her eyes were fixed on the man before her. Her Will, who had admitted only a moment ago that he shared her love. He grinned madly back, their newfound realization penetrating the dark night, even if it could not reach past the morning.

Much broke the silence and said,

"Alright, so we know you love each other. Happy? Can we drop this 'Kalila Dima' thing now?"

"Dimna." Djaq corrected once more, looking up at Much with an amused expression.

"Whatever!"

"Much, calm down." Robin said from his seat in the corner. Much shot him a look that Robin pointedly ignored.

"How are any of you calm? We are going to DIE at sunrise!"

"All the more reason to share our thoughts now." Djaq said gently. When he didn't reply she turned to John.

"John?" Nothing. "Robin?" They avoided her gaze until she finally said, "Surely you must have something to say! What are your dreams, your regrets?"

"I regret nothing. Apart from throwing this stupid birthday party, that is." Much said, glumly.

"Robin?" He met Djaq's questioning gaze.

"Much is right."

"I already know it was a stupid idea, Robin, you don't have to rub it in-" Much began, but John shushed him.

"No. I meant that you're right not to regret anything. It's just a waste. I have no regrets either."

Will scoffed at the words, and Robin looked up at him, as if offended that his words were not taken to heart.

"What?" He asked, a defensive tone creeping into his voice.

"You have regrets, Robin. Everyone has regrets." He said lowly.

"And you?" He bit back.

"I have regrets…" Will trailed off, looking up at the ceiling rather than at anyone else.

"Tell us." It was Little John. No one had expected him to speak. Will watched him while he formulated his reply.

"I regret…" He stopped and looked around at the expectant faces, willing him to continue. "I regret the day my brother and I hunted the King's deer. That was the day my father lost his hand."

The looks he earned from Djaq and John, who had not heard the full story, urged him to explain.

"We were caught and they were going to cut off a hand. Mine, or Luke's….But my father stepped in and took our place." Will stared straight ahead at the wall as he continued.

"He didn't even scream when they cut it off. I saw it all. He just looked at us and tried to smile so we wouldn't get scared. Even when he was the one being hurt he tried to comfort us. He was always like that. Selfless." Will's mouth had gone dry, emotions weighing heavily. He swallowed before continuing again.

"And then…when he was killed…" He closed his eyes so as not to see his own pain reflected back at him in Djaq's eyes. "When he was killed, it was for me. Always, for me." He choked out. "I'm the reason he's dead. If I had listened to him and accepted what he was trying to do for me it never would have happened. I was the one who said he didn't stand up for what he believed in. I said that to my father, who, all he had done his entire life was stand up against injustice for me. He fought against poverty everyday to protect my family. He did it all for me and I couldn't even see that."

Tears leaked from the corners of his eyes, and Will thrust his head into his hands so not to show them. He ran his fingers through his hair and murmured,

"I was so stupid…and now he's gone."

Will saw only a shadow of movement before Djaq's warmth embraced him. She pulled him into her body and held him there comfortingly.

"He loved you, Will. He wouldn't want you to feel this way." She said, soothingly.

"Will." Robin said, coming to stand beside them. Will looked up blearily as Robin put a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright. You'll be with him again." Will nodded, a sad smile forming on his face. At this, Djaq only drew him closer. Robin moved apart to lean against the side of the barn. He spoke quietly to them, the darkness bearing down around the circle of friends.

"I do regret one thing. I regret that you are all condemned to this for being here with me, my friends. For your deaths I will not forgive myself."

"Where you go, I go." Much said, serious. They each nodded in turn, looking at one another. At the end, they were happy to be together- happy to die in the company of friends.


End file.
